


The Second Encounter of Greg Lestrade and Mycroft Holmes

by orphan_account



Series: The Many Encounters of Greg Lestrade and Mycroft Holmes [2]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sherlock - Freeform, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft Holmes had just asked Greg Lestrade for a coffee? and he said yes? Greg awaits nervously for Mycroft's arrival, could Mycroft be his new, boyfriend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Encounter of Greg Lestrade and Mycroft Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> I felt as though the last edition to this series, "the first encounter of greg lestrade and my croft holmes" chapter 2 wasn't a sufficient length for a daily post, so I decided to treat you to this beauteous piece.

Greg Lestrade waited amongst his nerves for Mycroft to arrive at the small, quaint coffee house just around the corner of his flat. He didn’t know exactly what made him agree to a date with another man, but there was something beautiful and alluring about Mycroft Holmes’ presence that captivated Greg’s attention. His sexuality he was unsure about but he didn’t think exploring it would hurt, how could it? 

Mycroft Holmes stepped out of his infamous black car that catered to his every desire regarding his location. He took long strides alone the pavements towards the coffee house. Mycroft was an upfront man, not wildly intimidated by much but this made his stomach churn. He entered the quiet coffee house dotted with people, then back in the corner Greg Lestrade gave a quick wave towards Mycroft, Mycrfot could almost feel his pulse in his throat as he made his way towards his date.

“Hello” Greg greeted, he smiled with those big white teeth of his making Mycroft’s heart skip a beat.

“Hello” he replied, a waitress/barista carrying a small note pad, made her way towards the two.

“Morning, what would you two like?” she winked towards Greg, she was his regular server and knew him by name but decided to spare the explaining Greg would have to make. Greg laughed,

“flat white, one sugar” he replied.

“And the lucky man here with Greg” she nudged the grey haired man who hid his face in his hands while he chuckled, he was embarrassed but not angry.

“Strong brew, no sugar, please” Mycroft replied, trying to hide his grin.

The waitress/barista smacked Greg’s shoulder with the order book as she turned as if to say, ‘nice catch’. Greg laughed silently as she walked to another customer to take their oder,

“sorry ‘bout that” Greg said turning back to his ‘date'. 

“Oh no, that’s perfectly alright, I suppose you should thank her for kicking things off” Mycroft smiled as he played nervously with his hands under the table. The two talked politely until the waitress came with their orders,

“flat white, one sugar for you Greg and strong brew no sugar for his boyfriend” she said exaggerating a little on the word 'boyfriend', Greg’s eyes opened wide in defence, 

“oh no no, he isn’t my boyfr-“ but he was cut off when the women turned away after placing their coffees on the table. Mycroft’s pulse raced, ‘boyfriend?’ he thought, the idea certainly wasn’t unappealing, but he wondered if Greg felt the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> *yawn* I'm off now! I'll be filling out some of the prompts I've recently received via email :) thanks for them btw! Got a fan fiction writing prompt? (I'm very prone to writer's block) please pay my a visit on my tumblr: letstradedeerstalkers OR my business email is alway open: letstradedeerstalkers@gmail.com  
> love you all, thanks for the read xx


End file.
